Comenzando una vida nueva
by Blue Chase
Summary: Percabeth. Después de la guerra contra Cronos y tras las dos semanas de mas de Campamento, hay una discusión entre los dos. Pero, ¿que pasará ahora que Annabeth se muda a Nueva York? No cuento mas, pasen y lean. No va a haber situaciones sobrenaturales, serán solo escenas del dia a dia. Mas parejas aparte de Percabeth. Mucho Percabeth. Actualizado, capitulo 5.
1. Capitulo 1 La noticia

Bueno, lo primero los personajes de mi historia, ¿vale?

En cada nuevo capitulo, iré introduciendo otros personajes.

**Percy Jackson:** creo que ya todo el mundo lo conoce, ¿cierto? Alto, deportista, atlético, pelo negro bastante revuelto, ojos verdes, es inquieto y está aquejado de dislexia y TDHA (como la mayoría de los mestizos), intranquilo, despistado, aun así es valiente e impulsivo. Saltarse las normas no es un problema para él siempre que la causa esté justificada, y tiende a pensar siempre en negativo. No suele entender las cosas a la primera, aunque hay veces que puede sorprender hasta al más inteligente. Es muy cariñoso y desprendido y también comprensivo. Es algo tímido pero suele llevarse bien con todo el mundo. Es cabezota y no para hasta conseguir su objetivo. Su cumpleaños es el 18 de agosto y tiene 17 años. Su defecto fatídico es la lealtad personal: sería capaz de sacrificar su propia vida con tal de salvar a sus amigos, cosa que saca de quicio a muchos Dioses. Su aspecto le hace pasar por un chico completamente normal, físicamente no sobresale demasiado, aunque si llama la atención con sus ojos.

"Sí, halagador. Pero en realidad yo soy el hijo de Poseidón. Soy del Campamento Mestizo."

**Annabeth Chase:** otra a la que todo el mundo conoce. No es la chica más guapa del campamento ya que las de Afrodita seguramente le superan. Tiene cabello rubio largo y ondulado, como "de una princesa". Alta, de piel bronceada, tiene un aspecto atlético. Parecería la típica chica californiana, si no fuera que sus ojos grises arruinarían esa imagen. Sus ojos son grises, de ese gris casi de tormenta, calculadores, como si estuvieran pensando la mejor manera de ganarte en un combate. También de 17 años. Adora pasar tiempo leyendo cosas de arquitectura, a pesar de que padece dislexia y por eso solo puede leer cosas en griego. Annabeth es bastante posesiva con la gente que quiere, porque teme perderla, orgullosa y altiva, pero con la gente que quiere, suele ser cariñosa y un tanto risueña. Puede ser un poco dura y crítica al principio. Es bastante fuerte emocionalmente, por lo que la mayor parte de las críticas no la hieren. Además, puede ser testaruda, y es bastante inteligente. Es muy probable que con sus ocurrencias te haga reír. Astuta y una excelente estratega. No es fácil hacerte su amigo. le cueste demostrar sus sentimientos: jamás dirá de buenas a primeras un "te quiero", pero cuando por fin lo lo diga será de verdad y no una simple palabra.

¿Su error fatal? La arrogancia, el orgullo. Annabeth es consciente de que ella misma puede hacer del mundo un lugar mejor incluso manejar el mundo mejor que los dioses. No perdona tan fácilmente y puede ser rencorosa con las personas que la hirieron aunque en el fondo de su ser puede pensar que esa persona puede cambiar. Annabeth puede ser una caja de sorpresas, lo único que hay que hacer es intentar conocerla mejor.

"Yo nunca, lo que se dice nunca voy a ponerte las cosas fáciles, sesos de alga. Vete acostumbrando"

**Groover Underwood:** otro conocido. Es el mejor amigo de Percy Jackson, con quien tiene un vínculo de empatía que les permite compartir las emociones, sin embargo, si uno de los dos muere, el otro probablemente morirá también, o se quedará en un permanente estado vegetativo.

Se asusta fácilmente. Cuando esto sucede, comienza a comerse una lata. Es leal, puede hacer frente a situaciones de peligro bastante bien, le gustan las enchiladas de queso, tiene miedo de los conejos. Tiene el pelo rizado de color castaño, de los que sobresalen unos pequeños cuernos, que suele disimular con una gorra rasta. Ojos marrones, piel blanca, perilla marrón y peludas patas de cabra marrón. En la película, tiene la piel morena. Es vegetariano, puesto que es protector de la naturaleza y de los animales.

"Oh, cállate. Eres igual que Enebro (Junipe), pronto pretenderá que me presente a presidente"

**María Kern:** personaje propio; es bajita y de pelo negro con flequillo, ondulado y corto, por los hombros y con ojos marrones claros, bastante grandes, redondos y de color miel. Es delgadita y le gusta hacer deporte: salir a correr, patinar, ir en bici… Es bastante inteligente y quiere ser bióloga marina. Es la compañera de habitación de Annabeth y desde el primer momento se ha llevado muy bien con ella. Es muy optimista y siempre se esta riendo y contenta. Por eso se lleva tan bien con la rubia. Annabeth es seria y madura y un poco pesimista a veces, en cambio, María es positiva, se ríe siempre y también está siempre bromeando. Tiene mucho instinto maternal y le gusta cuidar de sus amigos y amigas, le gusta saberlo todo de todos porque así cree que puede lograr mejorarles la vida. Todo el mundo opina que habla por los codos. Si fuera mestiza, su defecto fatídico seria intentar llevarse bien con todos. No sabe lo de Atenea, pero lo terminará sabiendo…

"Vamos cariño, cuéntamelo"

**Christian Scotfield:** otro personaje mio; Christ, como lo llaman los amigos, tiene el pelo castaño claro y un peinado a lo surfero, los ojos de color avellana y siempre tiene un brillo amistoso. Es alto y poco musculoso, aunque con buen cuerpo. También es optimista y muy gracioso, tiene un poco de humor irónico. Es poco deportista y sonríe siempre. Es un poco inmaduro. Es el mejor amigo de Annabeth desde pequeños. Su padre era compañero de universidad del profesor Chase. Él sabe lo de Atenea y lo de los monstruos, antes de escaparse con Luke y Thalía, cada vez que Annabeth se escapaba de casa, iba a casa de Christian, pues los padres de este siempre la han considerado una hija más. Durante mucho tiempo, él fue la única persona en quien Annabeth podía confiar. Su defecto fatídico seria intentar mejorarles el humor a todos los de su alrededor, pero, por supuesto, es mortal.

"No, macho, en serio"

**Frederick Chase**: Cuando Frederick era joven, era un hombre brillante que quería ir a la universidad, pero no tenía suficiente dinero. Su brillantez y su ingenio llamaron la atención de Atenea, la diosa de la sabiduría. Ella lo ayudó a ingresar a la universidad y terminó sus estudios con éxito, con su ayuda. Su relación con el tiempo terminó en buenos términos y Atenea le envió a su hija, Annabeth. Estaba sorprendido de tener una hija pequeña que cuidar y trató de conseguir que Atenea se la llevase de nuevo, pero con firmeza le dijo que los semidioses deben ser criados por su padre mortal.

Frederick se casó con una mujer asiática y tuvieron dos hijos: Bobby y Mateo.

Frederick es descrito como apuesto y atlético, un hombre de mediana edad, con pelo color arenoso como su hija, Annabeth, aunque con intensos ojos marrones.

**Olga Tasen:** otro personaje propio. Bueno, el personaje no, pero si el nombre y el apellido de soltera. Ella es la madrastra de Annabeth. Tiene el pelo color caoba y largo, liso. Con los ojos verdes. Intenta acercarse cada vez más a ella. La señora Chase, se casó con Frederick cuando hija Annabeth tenía cinco años y tuvo dos hijos con él: Mateo y Bobby. Debido a que su hijastra Annabeth era una semidiosa, toda la familia fue objeto de ataques de monstruos.

"Percy, dile a Annabeth... Dile que todavía tiene un hogar aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Recuérdaselo"

Un día soleado cualquiera en una casa de S. Francisco…

¿Annabeth? - llamo un hombre de unos cuarenta y pico años

- Dime - se oyó la voz de su hija desde su habitación

Entró y la vio tumbada en la cama, con su ordenador

Oye, cielo, tengo algo que decirte - su hija lo miro expectante - bueno, a lo mejor no te gusta la idea, pero...bueno, que nos mudamos

¿Que? ¿A donde?

A Nueva York

¿¡¿Nueva York?- exclamo ella a la vez que se levantaba de la cama

Lo siento cariño, es que a Olga le han ofrecido un buen trabajo allí y...

¡Es genial! - exclamo sin pensárselo un instante

¿Genial? - puso cara de desconcierto

¡Si, genial! ¡Absolutamente! - rió - ¿cuando nos vamos?

Cuando termine el verano... - contesto el profesor Chase, completamente desconcertado

Vale - dijo – estupendo

Eh...Bueno, si te parece bien, te voy a matricular en la Academia Mistral. Es una de las mejoras escuelas del mundo, de ahí han salido músicos, médicos, abogados, arquitectos, escritores...

Y todos, los mejores -termino ella, sonriendo - lo se

Vale, bueno...en cinco minutos esta la cena

Su padre salió de la habitación completamente desconcertado, creyó que su hija no estaría de acuerdo con la mudanza, que no querría marcharse a otra ciudad, pero eso de que ni se hubiera parado a pensarlo... Que raro, pero bueno, así mejor

*En el salón*

Frederick Chase entro en el salón, donde estaba Olga

¿Como se lo ha tomado? - pregunto ella sentada en el sofá, mientras veía la tele

Creo... creo que bien. No termino de entender por que, pero ha pegado un grito de alegría, y, prácticamente, se puso a saltar de alegría. De verdad, no entiendo por que...

Bueno pues...mejor así, ¿no? – sonrió

Desde luego. Puede llegar a ser muy cabezota... Vamos a cenar

*Durante la cena*

Annabeth, me ha comentado tu padre que te has tomado muy bien lo de la mudanza…

Ella miro a su madrastra mientras se servia un poco de puré de patatas con guisantes

Si - dijo dejando la fuente mientras sonreía - bueno, es que... no se. Siempre me ha gustado esa ciudad

Me alegro - sonrió con una sonrisa sincera

Gracias - la miro, sonrió ella también y comenzó a cenar

*Por la noche, en su cama antes de dormir*

"Guau. Nueva York. Es genial. No, es mejor que genial. Es alucinante

Es una de las ciudades con los mejores monumentos y los mejores edificios del mundo, ademas allí están las mejores academias de arquitectura. Y dentro de poco tendré que empezar las obras en el Olimpo. Ya lo tengo casi todo listo

¡Que ganas de que acabe el verano!

Además, allí viven Christian y sus padres y... él

Mierda, no creo que quiera ni verme después de todo lo que pasó... Lo estropee TODO

Soy una idiota, ahora ya no querrá saber nada de mí. Después de todo, ahora que por fin podríamos estar juntos. Sin esa Rachel o sin guerras de por medio. El y yo

Y lo he estropeado. ¿Como puedo ser hija de Atenea, y ser tan estúpida? No me lo explico. La verdad es que la discusión fue culpa suya... ¿o mía? Bueno, eso da igual, de todas maneras el tampoco me ha pedido perdón en ningún momento ni nada. Aunque... yo tampoco

Bueno mejor dejo ese tema, pasará lo que tenga que pasar. ¿No?

La cuestión es que voy a vivir en la mejor ciudad del mundo, voy a ir a una de las mejores escuelas del mundo, volveré a ver a Christian. Lo hecho mucho de menos y...¡MIERDA! ¿Por que no puedo dejar de pensar en Percy? Dioses"

PD: bueno, ¡aquí está el primer capitulo! Espero que les guste como empieza la historia. Por cierto, esta historia también esta colgada en otra pagina, no vayan a creer que me plagio a mi misma xD.

Dejen comentarios ;)

Un besito y cuídense. Blue Chase.


	2. Chapter 2 El trato

Lo que aun no he entendido es por que me toca a mi llevar dos cajas - dijo, resoplando por el peso de estas

Por que tu eres el hombre. O al menos eso dicen - contesto la morena, mientras Annabeth y ella reían

Cabronas... - murmuro

¡Gracias! - exclamaron riendo

Annabeth iba por la calle con Maria y con Christian, llevaban las cosas de la rubia a la habitación de la academia. Annabeth llevaba una bolsa deportiva llena de zapatos y ropa, Maria llevaba una caja de cartón con mas ropa y Christian llevaba dos cajas con libros y cosas varias. El estaba muy gracioso, por que las dos cajas lo cubrían de cintura para arriba y se veía como si no tuviera cabeza, parecía que eran las dos cajas las que tenían piernas

Annabeth y Maria se acababan de conocer pero habían conectado muy bien desde el principio

La casa que había comprado su padre estaba a la orilla de Central Park, y la Academia estaba al otro lado, así que tuvieron que cruzar todo el parque [ 4 km, wiki/Central_Park ] con todo eso a cuestas. Ahora estaban a una manzana de la Academia

Chicos, en serio, os debo una comida por ayudarme con esto - aseguro Annabeth

A mi me debes dos comidas, ¿eh? - resoplo Christian

Vale - sonrió Annabeth

Pareces el terrorífico hombre-cabeza de caja - comento Maria, burlandose

Christian no contesto

**Al otro lado de la calle**

...no supe que decir, entonces...

Tío - dijo, frenándolo con una muleta

Ouch - se quejo, agarrándose el estomago

Escucha - continuo sin hacer caso - ¿esa no en Annabeth?

¿¡Quien? - exclamo Percy, nervioso

Aquella - señalo una chica al otro lado de la calle - la rubia alta

Ya me imagino que no sera la morena bajita

¡Lo digo en serio!

No creo...Annabeth vive en San Francisco

Pues yo creo que si - insistió Groover - vamos - comenzó a cruzar la calle, esquivando coches, taxis y autobuses

Espera - exclamo Percy, y salio corriendo tras el

Cuando por fin lo alcanzo [parecía mentira lo rápido que era Groover cuando quería, por mucho que llevara muletas]

Empezaron a gritar su nombre llamándola. Entonces, ella se dio media vuelta y se paro en seco al ver al Percy. Los otros dos se quedaron esperando junto a ella

Percy...¿que...que haces aquí? - dijo, entrecortadamente

Vivo aquí, ¿recuerdas? - pregunto irónicamente

…...Si...- murmuro - eeeeh

Percy sonrió, se acerco y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Annabeth se sonrojo y sonrió levemente mirando al suelo

¿Quien es el increíble home-caja? - pregunto Groover, un poco para recordarlos que seguía allí

Ella sacudió la cabeza, como si despertara de un trance. Miró al "increíble hombre-caja"

Ah...ah si, es...Christian si, Christian Scotfield y ella es Maria Kern...eh, el es...Percy, Percy Jackson y el es Groover Underwood - dijo todo esto mirando a Percy con rostro de incredulidad

Hola chicos - saludo Maria

Ei - murmuro Christian, sacando una mano sobre las cajas

Percy se acerco a el y le cogió una de las cajas

Oh, gracias tío

De nada - Percy rió - madre mía. El increíble hombre-caja ha recuperado su rostro

Si. Soy guapo, ¿eh? - bromeo

Si...pero no eres mi tipo. Lo siento - siguió Percy

Christian se llevo una mano al corazón con cara de tristeza

Me has matado - todos rieron

Y, ¿que haces aquí Annabeth? - pregunto Groover

Bueno, mi padre y mi madrastra se han mudado aquí por un trabajo de ella. Así que yo también - sonrió - y me han matriculado en la Academia Mirsthral

Vaya, esa academia es cara - comento Percy

Si, bueno. Me están ayudando con la mudanza

¿Nos acompañáis a la residencia? - pregunto Christian, que ahora parecía tranquilo al cargar con una caja menos

Claro - dijeron al unisono Percy y Groover

Fueron todos juntos hacia la Academia

Al llegar entraron, pero Annabeth cogía a Percy del codo

Necesito hablar contigo Percy - murmuró

¿Si?

Bueno...yo, osea...respecto a lo que paso hace un par de meses... - parecía nerviosa - lo de la discusión y eso

¡Ah! - exclamo Percy, acercándose a ella todo lo que le permitía la caja con la que cargaba - mira, hagamos un trato

Annabeth lo miraba expectante. Percy dejó la caja en el suelo

Si tu olvidas, yo olvido - sonrió

Ella calló unos instantes, mirándolo a los ojos

Me parece un buen trato - contesto, mientras sonreía

Percy le tendió la mano y ella se la estrecho. Sin soltarse, comenzaron a acercarse hasta que estuvieron con las narices prácticamente juntas, entonces...

¡Oye! - exclamo Maria desde arriba de las escaleras - ¿venís o qué?

Se separaron precipitadamente

Percy se agacho y recogió la caja

PD: espero que les guste!

Cuidense y comenten!

=)


	3. Chapter 3 La Academia

Se separaron precipitadamente

Percy se agacho y recogió la caja

Ambos miraron.

Era realmente grandioso. Había un gran tramo de escaleras de piedra que terminaba en unas puertas grandísimas de hierro negras en las que arriba había escrito el nombre de la academia.

Comenzaron a subir. Ambos estaban muy sorprendidos, Annabeth había pasado por delante al llegar a la ciudad, pero solo había visto el gran tramo de escaleras. El campus era realmente increíble.

Era una gran extensión de césped, había una fuente de piedra en el suelo.

Pero lo mejor era el edificio central. Una gran mansión de piedra y techo de pizarra oscura. El edificio en conjunto tenia un aspecto clásico, un portón de madera tallada en la entrada, ventanas de madera, contraventanas...

También había enredaderas subiendo por la fachada. En el patio había bancos de madera, árboles, césped bien cuidado y estatuas de aspecto clásico y romano. Era muy hermoso.

Incluso había un polideportivo con piscina olímpica y pista de atletismo, de tenis, fútbol, baloncesto...

Annabeth, quita esa cara - le pidió Christian

Es que esto es...

¿Precioso? - completo Percy

Eso

Bueno, ¿que tal si entramos a la residencia de una vez?

Vale, ¿y donde están las habitaciones? - pregunto Annabeth

Allí - María señalo un edificio anexo a la escuela en el que ella no había reparado, en una parte apartada aunque aun dentro del campus

Había dos residencias, una de chicos y una de chicas.

Fueron allí y entraron.

Por dentro era algo así como un bloque de apartamentos, pero más pequeño. Pasillos y pasillos de piedra, con escaleras también de madera y puertas y ventanas de madera.

Nuestra habitación esta en la ultima planta - dijo María, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo trasero de los vaqueros

¿En la ultima? - la morena asintió - Vale, cojamos el ascensor

No hay ascensor - María la miro

¡Será una broma! - su compañera negó con la cabeza - pero... aquí hay diez plantas

¿Quieres que te aplaudamos? - sugirió irónicamente Christian

¿Quieres que te pegue? - pregunto - ¿me estáis diciendo que todos los días me tocara subir y bajar diez plantas cargada con la mochila?

Así es - asintió María

Genial - ironizó la otra

*En la habitación*

Guau

¿Y bien? - María la miro - ¿que te parece la habitación?

Ella no contesto. Solo miraba a su alrededor.

La habitación estaba decorada con estilo granjero. Paredes y suelos de madera, una chimenea, muebles de madera, tapices y alfombras, cuadros que recordaban a la campiña...

La habitación era realmente acogedora y cálida.

Había dos camas, estanterías y una salita anexa con un par de sofás y una tele, un equipo de música. Y un baño con bañera

Me encanta. En serio. Es preciosa - contestó

Me alegra que te guste. Escucha - comenzó María - la compañera que tuve el curso pasado...

Todos la miraron

Hala, Anna María, ¿no? - pregunto Christian

Si, esa - contesto la morena - bueno, Anna María era una maleducada. No respetaba la privacidad, ¿sabes? Cogía lo que le daba la gana, no respetaba nada, se levantaba en plena madrugada y ponía la música a todo trapo. Me cogía la ropa, libretas, de todo sin pedir permiso ni siquiera y además era una gruñona

Annabeth empezó a reír

Tranquila, yo no soy así

Bueno a ver, no es que yo sea una quejica ni nada de eso, tengo una hermana pequeña así que ya me acostumbro a que me cojan mis cosas. Pero no me gusta. Prefiero que respeten mi espacio

¿Sabes? Creo que tu y yo nos llevaremos bien - sonrió

Christian y Percy fueron a un restaurante chino que había cerca de la Academia y volvieron al rato con comida para llevar.

Comieron los cinco juntos en la salita mientras hablaban y veían la tele.

Luego fueron todos juntos a dar una vuelta por Central Park, cuando ya era muy tarde, se despidieron y María, Christian y Annabeth volvieron a la Academia.

PD: bueno, aquí hay un nuevo capitulo. Es un poco corto xD ¡Espero que les guste y comenten!

Cuídense, Blue Chase.


	4. Chapter 4 Sweet Cafè

Pasó mas o menos una semana entera mientras Annabeth estaba en la Academia. Desde el primer día les mandaban mucho trabajo y no podían verse. Pero, que curioso, Annabeth no podía dejar de pensar en Percy y Percy... no podía dejar de pensar en Annabeth. ¿Curioso?

Por fin, llegó el viernes.

_Ei, buenos días :)_

_Oye, he pensado que podríamos vernos tu, Groover, Maria, Christian y yo en el "Sweet Café" esta tarde, si os parece bien._

_Un saludo,_

_Percy._

Con este mensaje en el móvil se despertó Annabeth el viernes por la mañana. La hizo sonreír solo con ver el nombre de el.

Se giró hacia Maria, pero no la encontró en la cama de al lado. Se asustó. Pero, acto seguido, escucho el agua de la ducha y se tranquilizó.

Se levanto con su móvil en la mano.

- ¿Maria? - la llamo, mientras abría la puerta del baño

- ¡Estoy en la ducha! - exclamó ella con la voz ahogada por el sonido del agua

- Si, lo se. Oye, me ha llegado un mensaje de Percy... - comenzó temblandole la voz

- ¿Sii...? -asomó la cabeza a través de la cortina, con el pelo mojado y sonriendo con malicia - ¿y que quieree... ?

- Ya basta. Ya te he dicho mil veces que Percy y yo somos solo amigos, Maria

- Si, ya - comenzó a enjabonarse el pelo - eso no te lo crees ni tu - bromeó Maria desde dentro de la ducha

- Bueno. El caso. Que me pregunta si me parece bien que esta tarde nos veamos tu, Groover, Christian y yo en el Sweet Café para tomar algo

- Bufffff, ¿esta tarde? - volvió a asomarse - me encantariía, ya sabes, pero es que me va un poco apretado, es que tengo música

- Pero terminas a las 6 - le recordó ella hábilmente

- Es verdad - comenzó a aclararse el cabello - dile que a las seis y media estamos ahí

- ¡Vale! - exclamó Annabeth. Intento pero no pudo disimular su entusiasmo. La morena sonrio.

_Buenos días :)_

_Oye, que esta tarde a las 6 30 en el Café_

_Annabeth._

Este fue el mensaje que Annabeth le mando a Percy. Cuando le llego al telefono de este, tampoco pudo evitar sonreis al ver la firma "Annabeth"..

Ambos días fueron días normales, sosos y aburridos.

Iban en dirección al Café. Los tres estaban contentos por salir del campus, pero la rubia estaba realmente emocionada, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer y la razón... él, ¿como no?

Cuando llegaron los vieron sentados con unas coca-colas. Ambos iban con vaqueros y camiseta.

Christian iba con el uniforme de la Academia, unos pantalones de pinzas negros, camisa blanca con el escudo en la pechera, corbata negra y una mochila negra y blanca, también con el emblema. Maria y Annabeth iban ambas con sendas faldas de tablas y con estampado escoces, camisa blanca con el emblema y corbata negra. Annabeth llevaba un jersey azul oscuro también con el escudo. Maria llevaba la misma mochila que Christian, y Annabeth también pero la suya era bandolera. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza lateral y caian algunos mechones sueltos.

- Hola chicos - miro a Annabeth, ''que guapa está, incluso con uniforme'' pensó removiendo su café - hola Annabeth

- Hola - le sonrió ella también

Los otros dos descargaron las mochilas y se sentaron, sonrientes. Ella les imitó.

- Bueno, ¿que tal la semana? - pregunto Groover dandole un trago a su coca cola

- Cansada - contesto Christian

- Agotadora - añadió María

- Mortal - concluyo Annabeth

Ellos empezaron a reírse flojo

- Oye, no os riáis - pidió - lo digo en serio, y eso que solo es la primera semana - hizo una mueca

- ¿Mucho trabajo, eh?

- Muchísimo

Llegó la camarera y pidieron dos cafés y María se pidió un té. Estuvieron un rato allí hablando y riendo. Cuando terminaron, decidieron ir a dar una vuelta por la ciudad. Cuando ya era tarde, [casi las nueve] los tres decidieron volver a la Academia

- Annabeth - esta se volvió - ¿podemos hablar?

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Euuh... en privado

- Claro - se giro hacia sus compañeros - ahora os alcanzo

- ¿Sabrás volver sola? - pregunto Christian, preocupado

- Si no, ya la acompaño yo - sugirió Percy, ofreciondose gentilmente

Ambos sonrieron. Groover también se marchó

- Que caballero... - murmuró ella, mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios

- Bueno, es que cuando puedo ser muy caballeroso cuando quiero... Aunque tu no te lo creas, listilla.

- Jajajaaaja, si claro...

- ¿No te lo crees o que? - preguntó el, sonriendole de medio lado con un brillo en los ojos

- Pues demuestramelo, sesos de alga - tras esa frase se miraron un segundo a los ojos y ambos estallaron en carcajadas, inconscientemente, Annabeth se acercó un paso mas a el, quedando a solo algunos centimentros y se miraron a los ojos, mientras reian

- Percy... - comenzó la rubia cuando consiguieron dejar de reir

- Dime - contestó el pelinegro, aun sonriendo ampliamente

- Yo... la verdad es que echaba de menos todo esto... - Percy la miró, mientras deshacía su sonrisa e interrogándola con los ojos - ... ya sabes, lo de estar tu y yo... juntos... quiero decir, de buen rollo

- Y yo... - murmuró el

Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes, aun sonriendo. Entonces, de repente bajaron los ojos avergonzados de encontrarse en esa situación después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos

- Bueno - comenzó Annabeth después - ¿que querías? - lo miró

- Veras, es que... bueno, me gustaría aclarar... algo - Percy enrojeció y empezó a tartamudear

- ¿Algo? - ella rió. Dioses, adoraba ese sonido - ¿y que quieres decir con... "algo"?

- Bueno, tu sabes que después de todo lo que ocurrió el verano pasado, la guerra y eso... - ella le miraba, expectante - bueno, tu y yo... nos besamos

- Creo... creo que estaba allí - ironizó ella, riendo

- Claro, si... - el se sonrojó un poco mas pensando que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Pero ella sonreía, animándole a continuar - bueno, y luego discutimos y eso

- También estaba allí - dijo, un poco mas seria al recordar la pelea que tuvieron el ultimo día de campamento

- Si... bueno... yo quería pedirte que, bueno, lo siento Annabeth, yo...

- Eh, eh, eh. Para - dijo Annabeth - Percy, ¿que hay del trato de "si tu olvidas, yo olvido"?

El la miro, con un brillo de esperanza en los ojos

- Percy, yo ya lo he olvidado - ella sonrió. El también - del todo, ¿vale?

El la miro directamente a los ojos, un poco dudoso al principio pero sin detenerse la cogió de la cintura y se acercaron lentamente. La rubia no podia dejar de pensar que Percy estaba monísimo con las mejillas ligeramentes sonrojadas y el entrecejo levemente fruncido.

Y entonces, Percy acortó la nimia distancia que quedaba entre ellos y juntó sus labios con los de la rubia. Y se besaron pronfunda pero muy lentamente. Annabeth sintió de nuevo el cosquilleo en el estómago que sentía siempre que se besaban o siempre que sus cuerpos se tocaban y Percy, sintió nuevamente que las piernas se le volvían de gelatina al ponerle una de las manos en la nuca, atrayéndola mas a el.

Tardaron en separarse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo finalmente, para respirar.

- Será mejor que te acompañe a la residencia - murmuró el, con su frente apoyada en la de ella y mirandola intensamente a los ojos.

- Eso si es caballeroso

- Te lo dije

Y de nuevo rieron mientras se cogían de las manos y comenzaban a caminar.

PD: bueno, pues este es el primer capitulo que subo en mucho tiempo... I'm sorry!

En cuanto a los comentarios en mis tres historias (un Dramione y un Percabeth, aparte de esta), me gustaria contestarlos todos, pero como hace tanto tiempo creo que los que me comentasteis ya ni os acordareis, ademas de que hacia poco que me habia registrado y aun no dominaba del todo la pagina, pero ahora ya si se y prometo contestar todos los comentarios :D

Un beso a tod s y espero que hayais disfrutado. Blue Chase.


	5. Chapter 5 Una pizza y un paseo

Será mejor que te acompañe a la residencia.

_Ella sonrió agradecida con un brillo en los ojos._

_Pasaron varios días._

_ Percy y Annabeth se mantuvieron en contacto y se veían cada dos o tres días. Normalmente también iban María, Grover y otros compañeros de la residencia. _

_Pero algunas veces pudieron quedar ellos dos a solas, un par de veces fueron a comer juntos o al cine_

_Lo pasaban bien, bueno; muy bien. Se divertían y siempre se reían, en un principio pasaban un poco de vergüenza por que ellos eran amigos, un poco como hermanos y les resultaba raro estar juntos de una manera tan... ¿Intima? Pero desde la primera vez que fueron juntos al cine, aprovecharon que la película no era demasiado buena y que ademas los habían colocado en la ultima fila. Y entre que eran casi los únicos en la sala y el cine estaba a oscuras, pues empezaron de cogerse las manos y comenzaron a besarse. Poco a poco primero, pero terminaron muy apasionados. Podría decirse que entonces perdieron la vergüenza. Cuando sus pieles se rozaban sentian un hormigueo en el estomago, caundo sus labios se juntaba se sentian mas debiles y tambien mas fuertes. Se dieron cuenta de que eran algo mas que amigos y desde luego algo completamente distinto a hermanos. _

_**El sabado por la noche, en la habitación de la residencia**_

_Bueno, cuéntame. ¿Como ha ido? - pregunto su compañera_

_Annabeth acababa de llegar a la residencia y salía ahora de la ducha. Maria estaba tumbada en su cama jugando con una pelotita de goma, lanzandola hacia arriba y volviendo a cogerla._

_Antes de contestar, se sentó en una silla delante del escritorio y abrió su libro de matemáticas. Entre unas cosas y otras, en todo el fin de semana no había trabajado nada. No habia hecho los deberes de matematicas, ni de biologia; tampoco habia estudiado para el examen de historia ni habia trabajado en el templo de Artemisa, que era de los pocos que le quedaban por terminar._

_Afortunadamente al dia siguiente era domingo y habia planeado quedarse todo el dia estudiando. No podria quedar con Percy, pero le mandaria un mensaje. _

_Maria la miraba y se daba cuenta de que no sabia como empezar. Se sentó en la cama y la miró... Habia que ver como le brillaban los ojos. La morena llevaba puesta una camiseta de pijama roja y de manga larga y unos pantalones cortos negros. Era septiembre y en la ciudad ya hacia bastante frio, pero la habitacion era muy calida._

_Bueno... - la rubia se sonrojó un poco, bajando la cabeza. Comenzó a retorcerse con nerviosismo el borde de su camiseta de color verde oscuro. - ...hemos ido a cenar una pizza y luego hemos dado un paseo. Se a empeñado en pagar el, y como me ha dado un poco de rabia, luego he invitado yo a un chocolate caliente en uno de los puestos callejeros._

_Ais... que monos - rió María cariñosamente._

_ Bah, callate - le dijo, mientras le lanzaba un cojín a la cara, pero sin hacerle daño - ¿Y tu que?_

_¿Yo? ¿Que de que?_

_Estoy segura de que no te has pasado toda la noche de sabado sola..._

_Se miraron y Annabeth alzó una ceja con picardía. De repente, María se sonrojó e intento volver a lanzar la pelota hacia arriba, pero al ir a cogerla se le hicieron un lio las manos y callo a los pies de Annabeth. Esta rió. _

_¿Y bien?_

_Hace un rato a estado aquí Saul... - Annabeth resopló - … ¡pero solo hemos estado viendo una peli!_

_Ya..._

_Que si, una peli de terror, ademas. - Como para confirmarlo, señaló un bol donde antes habia palomitas y dos botellas de cerveza que estaban sobre la mesita de noche._

_De terror... Y supongo que tu habras aprovechado los momentos de mas tensión para abrazarte a el..._

_Maria la miró y le arrojó el cojin que anteriormente le habia lanzado ella mientras reia._

_No se, Annabeth... - se levantó y comenzó a llevarse las cosas a la cocina. Cuando volvió, continuó hablando. - … es mono y nos llevamos bien... Puede que me lo piense. No se si..._

_Ya. - Annabeth se eschó a reir y Maria sonrió lentamente._

_¿Y tu como te lo has pasado con tu morenin?_

_Maria habia cogido la costumbre de llamarle asi a Percy, por el color de su pelo. A Percy parecia no importarle y a Annabeth le hacia gracia. _

_Pues muy bien, como siempre que estamos juntos. No se... Siempre estoy a gusto con el, siempre estoy comoda cuando estamos juntos._

_Oiiiii, que dulces los dos tortolitos..._

_Ambas rieron. _

_Maria empezó a pintarse las uñas mientras Annabeth hacia sus ejercicios de matematicas. _

_**Al día siguiente, Percy **_

_Bueno, ¿que pasó anoche?_

_Pues... - comenzó Percy - … fuimos primero a cenar y luego dimos un paseo... Y mas tarde la acompañé de vuelta a la residencia._

_Era domingo por la tarde, Grover y Percy estaban sentados en un banco del Central Park South._

_Grover vestia unos pantalones anchos y sus habituales zapatillas con relleno. Llevaba la gorra rasta y una chaqueta. Percy llevaba unos vaqueros oscuros y unas zapatillas de deporte. Tambien llevaba una chaqueta de color oscuro, su pelo nagro azabache estaba tan revuelto como siempre y sus ojos verdes lanzaron un destello. Estaban pasando la fria tarde de domingo sentados en un banco y comiendo chucherias 'como cerdos', como diria Sally._

_Vaya, vaya, vaaaaayaaaa - se sonrió su amigo - ¿Y... pasó algo? Ya sabes..._

_No, no pasó nada, como dices tu - lo miró - Bueno, nos besamos y eso, pero nada mas. Aun asi fue perfecto._

_Ajá – asintió - ¿Y que tal os fué?_

_Bien. Muy bien, francamente. Anoche descubrí una Annabeth completamente desconocida. ¿Sabes?. Quiero decir, somos amigos, nos conocemos de hace tiempo y tal, pero anoche estuvimos hablando, riéndonos, en fin... He descubierto una Annabeth que, ademas de sumamente inteligente, es divertida y risueña. No se, cambia cuando está relajada, cuando deja la tensión..._

_Os estuvisteis conociendo - completó Grover la frase_

_Si, supongo. Resulta extraño decirlo así..._

_¿Extraño, el que?_

_Lo de conoceros. En fin, tantos años... Aunque bien pensado, hasta ahora, entre Cronos, los dioses y los monstruos liandola, las profecías, Cronos, la guerra, etc, no creo que en ningún momento hubierais tenido tiempo de hablar, bromear..._

_Tienes razón. Fue genial... No se decirte mas. Me gusta... bueno, me encanta Annabeth. La Annabeth de siempre... Pero esta Annabeth... Hace que me guste aun mas, si es que eso es posible..._

_Vaya... ¿Os vais a ver hoy_

_No - contestó apenado - tiene un examen el lunes y tiene que estudiar. Supongo que quedaremos alguna tarde de esta semana, eso espero. Por cierto, esta mañana le he enviado un mensaje de buenos días. Y me ha contestado. _

_Grover soltó una carcajada._

PD: bueno, lo siento por los retrasos, como siempre :S De esta historia ya tengo hasta el capitulo dieciséis o así, pero la tengo en la pagina .es, aun así, si entran a leerla en esa otra pagina, que sepan que puede que cambie algunas cosas.

En fin, cuando escribí esta historia, este capitulo era algo así como de transición, ya ven que realmente no pasa nada muy interesante, y ademas es un capitulo corto. Pero les prometo que el capitulo siguiente sera mas emocionante.

Y para terminar, espero que les haya gustado y gracias por seguir mi historia... Un Chase-kiss.


End file.
